


Private Tutor

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (as in consensual NTR themed stuff), Dirty Talk, Facials, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Netorare, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Ah! No that’s not it, I don’t think you’re going to steal him.” So not jealousy then?Turning around in his seat Ritsu faces Makoto head on. Throwing an arm over the back of his chair, he rests his chin in his hand as he waits for an answer.“He um, said you were good at dominating him.” Makoto’s voice lowers with the last words.





	Private Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a third of the way through and thinking "Wow this is awkward and not really hot", it takes until half way through for Ritsu to wrangle our awkward minion into being hot. I assure you it's not all awkward lol.

One more page of notes and he’ll be up to date. The urge to lay his head on his desk and let sleep take over is strong but no. That’s how he ended up in this situation in the first place and he’s definitely going to graduate this year, he can’t let himself fall behind. All of this is so pointless for someone going straight into the entertainment world but if the school has decided remembering the names of people who died over 400 years ago is important to graduating then he supposes he can remember them for long enough to get a passing grade. Perhaps he’ll end up on some kind of trashy variety show where this information comes in handy. Is that why they stuff them full of all these useless facts? So that one day if they get asked a question on TV or have to play a part in a historical drama, they don’t look like idiots not knowing who Toyotomi Hideyoshi is.

Ah, he’s getting off track, where was he? Scanning the page of Mao’s handwriting a knocking sound tries to interrupt him. Whatever it is he’s not going to let himself get distracted by it.

It doesn’t stop.

“E-excuse me? Ritsu-kun?”

Of course. The knocking sound must have been Makoto trying to get his attention, that makes a lot more sense than a phantom knocking sound in 3-B’s classroom. Then again given how weird this school can be sometimes, he wouldn’t really be that surprised if one of the classrooms was haunted by a knocking ghost.

“I’m busy Yuu-kun, it better be important.” Glancing up from his page he takes in Makoto’s figure. He looks incredibly nervous. Which might have just been a general descriptor of him last year but now he’s usually got the self confidence not to wring his hands in front of himself when interrupting someone.

“It’s not really important? I’ll just come back when you’re done.” Apologetic and awkward, Makoto turns to leave the room.

“You’re being weird, it’s gotta be important if you’re being weird.” Ritsu states, interrupting his plan to escape. These guys have been dead for 400 years already, they’re not going to get any more dead if Ritsu takes two minutes to see what Makoto wants.

“Er it’s not really. It is weird though, or at least it’s weird to ask you something like this rather than the topic itself being weird I suppo-”

“Yuu-kun.”

“Ah sorry!” Awkwardly scratching the back of his head he halts his babbling. “It’s about Izumi-san.”

It’s usually about Izumi when Makoto comes to him. Izumi or Mao but Izumi far more often.

“What’s Secchan done this time?” He narrows his eyes, trying to read from Makoto’s body language exactly what kind of issue it might be. Which is difficult when he isn’t really displaying any other emotions than awkward and nervous and hasn’t said the topic is anything other than weird; a lot of things about Izumi could be described as weird so that’s not exactly much to go off.

“It’s not really anything he’s done, it’s nothing bad don’t worry! I’m fine!” Well that’s at least a comfort considering the rocky past the two have, “So uh Ritsu-kun, Izumi-san said he’d slept with you before…”

Jealousy maybe? Could that be it? Well if Makoto’s planning on tracking down everyone Izumi’s slept with he’s going to have a rather sizable list. Izumi’s definitely picky about who he jumps into bed with but having gone to a school like Yumenosaki and with the time he’s spent around other models, there’s certainly a lot of guys around who fit his picky tastes.

“Don’t worry Yuu-kun, I’m not gunna steal your boyfriend, Secchan is fun but Maa-kun’s the one I really want.” …even if he hasn’t yet managed to land Mao. It will happen though, he’s certain of it. Mao just needs a little more time to recognise his feelings.

“Ah! No that’s not it, I don’t think you’re going to steal him.” So not jealousy then?

Turning around in his seat Ritsu faces Makoto head on. Throwing an arm over the back of his chair, he rests his chin in his hand as he waits for an answer

 “He um, said you were good at dominating him.” Makoto’s voice lowers with the last words.

Oh. _Oh_. Surveying the boy in front of him, awkward nervous body language, general push over personality, Ritsu can see where he’s going with this. Izumi may be incredibly stubborn outside the bedroom but between the sheets he vastly prefers to be submissive. It’s no surprise that Makoto might have trouble fulfilling what he wants.

“Did he want me to teach you?” _Cause that’s not really something I can teach, and sounds like so much effort_ “I guess if it’s for Secchan I can try?”

Watching a blush dust Makoto’s cheeks as he nods, he can tell already that this is going to be difficult.

“Well first of all you need to be confident in what you’re doing and you, don’t really seem confident in well, anything.” He says honestly.

“I’m more confident than I am right now when I’m having sex with him!” Makoto blurts out and then looks horrified by having admitted such a thing.

Smirking, Ritsu pushes himself up from his chair. Makoto might still have a few centimetres on him in height but it does even things out a lot.

“Hmmm~ Well that’s a good start.” He comments, teasing in tone, “Secchan really likes to be treated rough, it might seem mean but if he’s asked you to do it and you’re not doing anything past his limits, it’s alright, yeah?”

“I think that’s my problem.” Makoto admits, “I know that it’s what he wants and we’ve talked about everything but then I’m so scared of hurting him. I don’t think I’m cut out for that kind of thing.”

“Maybe you’re not.” Because well, it had to be said.

Watching Makoto nod sadly pings some weird kind of guilt inside him. After how much he rooted for Izumi and Makoto to get together and how happy he was for Izumi when they finally did, he finds himself somewhat, kind of, wanting to attempt to help, even if it will be a hassle.

“Would Yuu-kun like a  hands on tutorial?” From the expression on Makoto’s face, he doesn’t understand what Ritsu’s inferring. “I’m sure if you see me with him and how much he enjoys it you’ll feel better about it. Or I can talk you through things and just be there? Then if you still can’t get yourself to be as rough as he wants, you can just tell him honestly that you guys can’t be that kinky.”

From how red he turns, Ritsu’s worried that he’s broken him. Ah, maybe that was a bit too much. The offer is there though, talking him through what Izumi likes, showing him if it comes to that, that’s far easier than just trying to explain things and hoping that works. It also might even be kind of fun which is a massive added bonus.

“If you’re okay with that, um…” He trails off, hands wringing each other awkwardly in front of himself again. “I’ll talk to Izumi-san.”

 “I look forward to it~” Closing the gap between them he lays what he hopes is a comforting hand on Makoto’s shoulder.  “I’ll be gentle with Yuu-kun, but tell Secchan I won’t go easy on him so he better not have gotten soft.”

\-----

Train trips to the city fly by pretty fast when you sleep the whole time. The last thing Ritsu remembers is sitting down next to Makoto and watching him pull a handheld console from his backpack. The next thing he knows he’s being shaken awake and told this is their stop, they need to get off here and transfer lines. Which is far more of a hassle to do when you’re half asleep.

“Hold my hand and drag me along so I don’t have to open my eyes.” He mutters, barely missing walking directly into someone as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“People will get the wrong idea!” Comes Makoto’s response, as hushed as it is horrified by the suggestion.

“Hmm?” Trying to comprehend what he might even take opposition to takes a while when he’s this asleep. “Ah~ I think you mean the right idea really, after all, we are going to go fu-”

A hand clapped over his mouth shuts him up. Heh, it’s so easy to fluster someone like Makoto, he’s sure Izumi doesn’t take advantage of that nearly enough.  Well in that case he’ll just have to make up for that today.

“Can you not say things like that in public?” Makoto follows his request up with an awkward laugh. “I don’t want to cause a scandal or anything.”

While Ritsu himself might not yet be anyone to the general public, Trickstar have skyrocketed to popularity lately so he supposes he can understand that. Even if he’s sure some of it’s just him being embarrassed to top it off. Despite that, Makoto’s fingers wrap around his bicep, well it’s good enough.

Having been guided along the rest of the journey by a reluctant Makoto, Ritsu barely remembers any of it. He doesn’t even realise they’ve reached their final station until he walks straight into a now stationary Makoto.

“I’m not going through your pockets too.”

Staring at him sideways he takes a moment to realise Makoto means for his pass case.

“Yuu-kun doesn’t wanna get in my pants, I’m hurt~” Whispering the teasing words in his ear as he walks by he can’t help but smile slyly, exiting the station before Makoto’s recovered from the words.

\-----

Izumi’s apartment isn’t that flashy but he keeps it meticulously tidy. It is kind of a wonder he can afford anything beyond a studio in this area anyway but looking at the shelves of his own photobooks and the magazines he’s featured in on his bookcase, he definitely isn’t struggling for work.

Fingers running along the spines of the books, he pulls one out at random. Ooh, a summer vacation themed book,  from the way only a bed sheet conceals his ass on the cover, Ritsu can tell at a glance it’s likely one of this more risqué gravure works. It’ll make a nice time filler while they both wait for Izumi to finish up in the shower. Makoto’s boring when he’s focused on his game. Perhaps there’s nerves there too, Ritsu highly doubts he’s ever been part of anything resembling a threesome. While this isn’t really meant to be a threesome, he supposes it might still be intimidating to someone like him.

The material is about as suggestive as expected. Smooth, lithe limbs reclining on white sheets or golden sand, shots of him just out of the shower, holding only a towel in front of his crotch and ones with his back to the camera, nothing covering his bare cheeks. Turning back to the cover, Ritsu takes a photo of the title, he’s going to have to get himself a copy later. Izumi’s stopped sending him nudes since he started dating Makoto and while that’s fair, it also sucks.

“Seriously Kuma-kun?” Amusement shows through Izumi’s exasperation as he enters the room in only a robe.

“Mhmm, Secchan’s books have gotten lewder lately. If you ever start doing porn you’ve gotta tell me.” Leaning forward to place the book on the coffee table, he turns to face Izumi. “You’d be sooo popular.”

“I’m not going to do porn,” Making his way further into the room, Izumi places himself onto the other couch beside his boyfriend. “Yuu-kun~ Is that a new game~?”

Head resting on Makoto’s shoulder, Izumi is very obviously smitten with him. It’s adorable really, seeing him this in love and having it accepted. It’s been a long time coming that he’s gotten to have this. It makes Ritsu feel a bit out of place watching them, especially since his own Trickstar crush still won’t admit to feelings Ritsu knows he has. Maybe one day they’ll be able to go on double dates together, ah that would be so cute. Mao and Makoto both getting adorably flustered by the compliments and love that they pile on them. He’ll have to ask Izumi and Makoto about that, though he should probably wait until Mao finally confesses back to him. He’s really taking his time, his Maa-kun.

“As nice as it is to have you taking up space in my apartment, I guess we should get started. I want to be in bed at a good time tonight.” Izumi’s comments break Ritsu’s train of thought. Oh right, that’s why he’s here after all.

“Secchan sounds like as much of an old man as me~” He chuckles. “You still have toys and stuff right?”

Getting straight to the point, he slowly stands from the all too comfortable couch.

“Yeah, I don’t have much in the way of bondage stuff though, most of it’s still with Naru-kun cause Yuu-kun’s…”

“Not up to it yet?”

“That’s it, so I haven’t bothered them for it back yet.”

“I am here you know.” Makoto pipes up, detangling his arm from Izumi’s grip so that he can lean forward to set his game console beside the photobook. “And I’ve said I’m willing to try, I just worry about doing it right.”

“I’ll teach you next time~” He enjoys the way Makoto’s face heats up at the implication of a second lesson. Especially when they haven’t even begun their first. “You’ve got a tie or something though? I wanna do your wrists.”

“Just be careful with how you do it, I’ve got tomorrow off but then shoots all next week.” Izumi warns as he leads them both to his bedroom. “And if you’re having him hit me keep it to my ass, no thighs, there’s a perfume campaign shoot I’ve gotta have them out for so I can’t risk marks. That goes for everywhere else too.”

“Aha, I still don’t think I can do that?” Makoto speaks slowly, nerves evident in his voice. “It just feels mean?”

“Yuu-kun~ I’ve explained this to you haven’t I?” The extra level of affection that’s always in Izumi’s voice when he talks to Makoto is still there even when he’s chiding him for something. “That meant I _like_ everything up unti-”

“I know! I just…  maybe if Ritsu-ku-”

“Hey Secchan?” Ritsu interrupts, crossing his legs under himself as he climbs onto the bed. “You’ve still got the same limits right?”

“Yeah, just keep it to things that won’t terrify Yuu-kun or destroy my carpet.” He warns before leaning in to place a kiss to Makoto’s lips. “Say at any point if he’s getting too much for you, okay honey?”

Ritsu can’t suppress a chuckle at Izumi’s use of a pet name, nor Makoto’s blushing at someone being present while it’s being used.

“I will, I don’t think he will? We’ve talked about what we might try today.”  Returning the favour of a sweet, chaste kiss to Izumi’s lips, Makoto smiles back. “You’ll do the same right? Say if I’m doing a really bad job?”

Letting them continue their sickly sweet smiles and smooches, Ritsu scans the room. Well lube has always been kept in Izumi’s beside table so that shouldn’t be too hard to find but toys…. He used to keep them in the back of his wardrobe so that his parents wouldn’t happen upon them but now perhaps, hmm. At a chance he reaches for the draw that probably contains lube and condoms as well. There’s no doubt that with Makoto back in their home town during the week, Izumi keeps things in easy reach.

“Ah.” The sound escapes his lips as he finds exactly what he expected too.

In amongst old favourites there’s a couple of new things, most impressively a very sizeable dildo that has Ritsu eying Makoto’s crotch. Is it meant to be an approximation of his size? If so, Ritsu’s jealous and he isn’t quite sure of who. Reaching for what appears to be a large vibrator, he frees it from Izumi’s predictably meticulous organising system. It’s loud he soon finds, twisting the base to turn it on, and incredibly powerful at its higher speeds. He can easily imagine Izumi late at night, having to bite into his pillow to stop himself screaming in pleasure with this inside him. Fuck, it’s been far too long since he’s gotten to play with him, he’s so lucky that Makoto sucks in bed. Perhaps he won’t use something that strong though, he needs something enough for Izumi to feel but not enough for him to get proper pleasure from. As nice as it is to see Izumi cum just from a toy inside him, that’s not exactly the point of what they’re doing today.

Fingers landing on something a little smaller, he smiles to himself. He recognises this well, he’d teased Izumi with it before the last time they’d fucked. Well for old times sake, he may as well.

“Secchan, you already ready?” Turning back to the lovers, vibrator and lube in hand, he smirks when he realises they both must have had their eyes on him for a while now.

“Yeah.” Izumi responds, reaching to his waist to undo his robe. The mood of the room starts to shift, they all know things have begun.

“In front of the bed when that’s off.” Ritsu demands. He knows this is about Makoto taking charge but if he sets an example, perhaps it will be easier for him to follow suit later. “Yuu-kun, get one of his ties, not a nice one or he’ll kill you though.”

That line gets him a glare from Izumi.

“I’ve got an old school one in the back of the third drawer down, use that.” He comments as he sinks to the floor in front of the bed obediently. It doesn’t take long at all for Makoto to find the mentioned tie and Ritsu has to wonder what it’s like having clothes drawers that organised, even Mao has given up on trying to keep Ritsu’s own in any condition resembling tidy.

“That’s the last thing you get to say unless asked~” Ritsu sings out as he makes his way off the bed. “Pass me that, Yuu-kun and take these. I’ll show you how to do it so he can’t get free but it won’t leave marks unless he’s being bad and struggling.”

From the way Makoto looks uncertainly at the vibrator in his hand, Ritsu guesses he doesn’t use toys on Izumi a lot, if ever. No wonder he’s struggling to dominate him if they haven’t even branched out in a way as basic as that. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if what they’ve been having up until now is missionary position with the lights off. Poor Izumi, going from his previous pickings of various more adventurous people to that.

Pushing him forwards over his knees so Makoto can see his wrists, he’s pleased to find Izumi hasn’t lost flexibility. He still remembers exactly how to hold his wrists behind his back so that Ritsu can tie them easily too. He really was born to submit like this. Just as easily, Ritsu remembers how he’s wrapping and tying the fabric, slowing down the process so Makoto can follow along. Pressing a kiss to Izumi’s bare shoulder as he tests the knot, he smiles watching a shiver run through his body. Cute.

“I’ll show you again after if you didn’t get it.” Ritsu directs his attention back to Makoto.

“I think I got about half?” Makoto answers. Well, at least he was able to follow along somewhat. “Should I do something with these?”

Holding up what Ritsu had passed him, he’s trying not to look awkward. Though his sweet talk with Izumi before does seem to have calmed his nerves somewhat.

“Yep, lube it up and then come around here, I’m sure Secchan wants you to be the one penetrating him~”

For all the weird and awkward that Makoto is, watching him pump the vibrator’s curved length with a lube covered hand stirs something inside him. Hmmm it would be nice to see how he reacts with it inside himself, no other stimulation, turning up the speed occasionally to make him scream. Could he cum from just that? Ritsu sincerely doubts that he’s ever bottomed before given Izumi’s obviously his first guy, but he has a feeling he would. That’s not what today is about though, he has to remind himself.

“Click the bottom button and it’ll turn on.” He instructs, laying himself back on the bed again. “The top one controls intensity, you want it on the second one, there’s five altogether.”

It’s cute how Makoto’s brows furrow as he tests the vibrator.

“Okay.” He nods as he speaks, giving a crooked smile.

“Okay~” Ritsu repeats, “Now put it in and turn it on.”

Despite Makoto’s incompetence being cute, this is far more boring than he’d imagined it might be. Playing kinky sex teacher was meant to be fun, not feel like he’s tutoring some kid for his exams. Rolling around on the mattress he figures it can’t hurt to be a little more hands on. Taking Makoto’s hands in his, he helps him adjust the placement until the tip is pressing just against where he remembers Izumi’s prostate to be. A small gasp confirms his placement, good to know he hasn’t forgotten Izumi’s body.

“Make sure you keep it like this.” He yawns, keeping his hands on Makoto’s as he turns it on.

A smile crosses his face, ah he can have a little bit of fun here he supposes. Pressing down on Makoto’s thumb he clicks it up to full speed, chuckling as Izumi’s back straightens instantly and his dick starts to show interest. Cute. Dropping Makoto’s hands he runs a finger down the length of Izumi’s still mostly soft cock. The way it stiffens further under his touch has him wanting to take complete control of things; have Makoto sit on the bed and learn from his example. Sadly that’s not exactly what he’s meant to be doing.

“He’s gunna get too much from it, turn it back down.” The whimper Izumi gives as he loses the intense stimulation he’d been growing used to has his own cock showing interest. “Ah, Secchan wants to keep it at full speed right? A slut like you can’t get off on less.”

Tangling his fingers in Izumi’s hair he turns his head to face him, making sure to pull hard enough that he gets a hiss in response.

“Tell me Secchan, those new toys of yours, what do you imagine while fucking yourself with them.” Beside them Makoto swallows thickly. “Yuu-kun pounding into you so hard you can’t breathe? Hands gripping your hips so hard you’ll have bruises for weeks? How loudly do you moan his name? Can your neighbours hear?”

Izumi’s expression betrays very easily how much he likes being talked to like this.

“See Yuu-kun, you don’t have to worry about being mean, he gets off in it.” Both their eyes find their way down to Izumi’s steadily hardening dick. Very, very conclusive evidence that between the vibrator and Ritsu’s dirty talk, Izumi’s getting into things. “Come here.”

Releasing Izumi’s hair he slides his fingers into Makoto’s instead. He’s still too nervous and awkward, perhaps the only one out of the three of them who hasn’t started to get into the flow of things yet. He’s hoping as his lips brush against Makoto’s that maybe this will do the trick. As he kisses deeper, lips parting, tongue slipping into his warm mouth, he’s very aware that Izumi can’t see them. All he must be able to hear are the sounds of them making out behind his head. The knowledge of that only spurs him on. Heat grows low in his stomach as they deepen the kiss. He hadn’t expected Makoto to be anywhere near as good at kissing as he is and really, he wouldn’t mind being able to do this more often.

A frustrated moan leaves Izumi. Both panting as they break the kiss, they exchange a smile. Ritsu knows his must be predatory and hungry, whereas Yuu-kun’s seems honest, cute even.

“Izumi-san sorry, did you not like me kissing Ritsu-kun,” Unfortunately he just ruins that immediately. “ I thought maybe-”

“That’s not it Yuu-kun, look at him.” Izumi’s chest falling heavily and cheeks dusted with pink, it’s very clear they weren’t the only ones enjoying their kiss. “Secchan likes it when I kiss his boyfriend hmm? What about if I fuck him? Would you like that too?”

The way his cock twitches and his hips roll back to try get more out of the vibrator as Ritsu speaks really are quite shameful. It’s got to be a crime not to fully indulge Izumi’s submissive tendencies. A shaky exhale from Makoto draws Ritsu’s eyes back to him, scanning down his body and eyes settling on the growing bulge in his pants.

“Hmmm, does Yuu-kun like that idea too?” With so much of his body over the side of the bed it’s not hard to reach down and rub Makoto through his jeans. “Me fucking you in front of Secchan?”

A quiet moan at his words answers the question for him. Perhaps the reason Makoto’s so useless at dominating him is that he too is yearning to submit to someone. Time to test that.

“Ah but you’ve probably never bottomed right? I know how Secchan is.” That’s no problem, Ritsu can always take him. He was prepared to coming here anyway, just in case things took such a turn. “Mmm I wanna fuck that cute ass of yours until you can’t think but I guess we can do things the other way around.”

“Um, if you want to top that would be fine? I don’t mind. I’ve kind of wanted to try it.” Makoto’s answer is stammered. Blush is heavy on his cheeks and Ritsu can tell his teasing is short-circuiting his brain. “I mean not right now cause that’s, you know but, some time.”

 _‘Some time’_ , that hints at this becoming a regular arrangement and oh, Ritsu finds himself pressing down against the mattress, grinding his cock against it for some friction. Getting to play with both of them occasionally, perhaps even often sounds like a dream come true. Especially with both so susceptible to his teasing. He’ll have to explore Makoto’s limits, perhaps once they’ve pulled him out of his shell he’ll be just as open as Izumi is; happy to act like a completely depraved slut for him as long as doors are closed.

“There’s still a way for us to kinda do it today without me actually inside you. Yuu-kun has such soft thighs, I bet they’d feel amazing~” Nodding along with his words Makoto seems dumbstruck, really all Ritsu wants to do at this point is overwhelm him completely which is a very _very_ divergent path from the one they were meant to be walking down. Grinding his hand against his dick one last time he retracts it, running it down Izumi’s spine instead. “For now, get up and take off your pants. Secchan will be feeling neglected, the least you can do is give him something to suck.”

Makoto’s hands fumble as he tries to get his belt open before he’s even completely on his feet. Clumsy eagerness is obviously a side effect of how badly he’s affected by Ritsu’s words. It’s cute really and very much what he would expect of him. Any thoughts of how cute Makoto is halt as soon as he sees his dick. Feeling it was one thing but seeing it? Why the hell does an awkward nerd like him get such a good looking cock. Is this the real reason Izumi’s obsessed by him? Saw it once back when they were modelling and was unable to get it out of his head afterwards? Licking his lips Ritsu has to hold back the temptation to just throw his just made decision out the window and demand Makoto fuck him. Another time, if they’re doing this again then he’s definitely going to get it inside him at some point. It’s almost as long as Arashi’s, perhaps slightly thicker, what the fuck.

“Open wide Secchan~” He hums, “Yuu-kun’s being so nice offering you his dick like this.”

The sound Izumi makes as Makoto slides his dick between his lips has got to be illegal, low, needy and raw, he really must have been desperate for something more to do than just suffering with the frustratingly low vibrations inside him. He’s not the only one making sounds, as Izumi starts to move his head, managing as well as he can to suck his cock without the use of his arms, pleasured groans from Makoto join in. A lewd symphony of moans and sloppy sucking sounds as they fall into a rhythm.

“Yuu-kun, grab his hair, fuck his face, he loves that.” Stroking down Izumi’s back again he dips his hand lower, adjusting the vibrators position, turning it up just a click stronger. Izumi deserves it with what’s about to happen.

Hesitant to go too far, Makoto holds back, hips thrusting forward slowly, fingers not tugging hard enough at that thick silver hair. Really, who can’t even fuck a mouth properly? Makoto apparently. Sighing he rolls off the bed. Well he was going to do this sooner or later so he may as well take things into his own hands now.

It’s a relief to finally free himself from his pants. Being the only one in the room still fully clothed had been an oddity for him. Letting his hands wander he slides them under Makoto’s shirt, his skin is soft, warm as he drags them over his stomach, up to his chest. A gasp escapes his lips as Ritsu’s fingers find half hard nipples, teasing and twisting until they’re fully at attention. The way Makoto leans back against him, squirming as he plays with his chest has him suspecting that Izumi’s mouth on his cock isn’t the only thing drawing moans out of him.

“Yuu-kun likes having his tits played with does he?” Speaking quietly near his ear, he takes the opportunity to sink a fang into his lobe, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to get a stuttered gasp. “Secchan your boyfriend’s just like you, how sad… but all the more fun for me~”

Grinding against his ass, Ritsu works in time with Makoto’s thrusts into Izumi’s mouth, pushing his hips forward with more power each time. It’s such a relief to finally get some proper contact against his cock. Peering over his shoulder he can see how happy Izumi is to be used like this, cheeks dusted with pink as he swallows down his dick with experienced ease. It’s impressive to see him managing to take someone so large without gagging, the last time Ritsu had seen him with Arashi he was still struggling. Skill like that can only come from plenty of practice, even if he’s been dissatisfied with their sex life he’s certainly not going without entirely.

“See how much he likes it Yuu-kun? Do you wanna be in his place?” He mutters just loud enough for Makoto to hear before raising his voice, “Ah but Secchan would be so useless at this wouldn’t he? You’d need me fucking your mouth, I bet you’d do just as good of a job as he does with a little practice. I’m one of the reasons Secchan’s such a good slut after all and you’d look so pretty choking down my dick.”

A strained moan attempts to tear from Izumi’s throat. Fuck, if only he’d known how much he gets off on this earlier, they could have been having so much more fun up until now.

“Yuu-kun, let’s hear what he has to say.”

Pulling his hips back he lets Makoto slide out of Izumi’s mouth, saliva connects the tip of his cock to his lips, bouncing back to join the rest of the mess surrounding his mouth as it breaks. All he seems to want to do is catch his breath, desperate intakes of air having his chest shuddering as he makes up for what he’s been going without. Now with a better view downwards, Ritsu can get a better look at how painfully hard Izumi is, he must be suffering so much for more with the mediocre stimulation he’s getting.

“Izumi-san, are you okay with this?” Makoto’s voice is lower than normal, needy as he pants out the words.

Izumi doesn’t speak, Ritsu doesn’t know if he can right now. A nod of his head answers the question for Makoto.

“You’re really into the idea aren’t you Secchan~?” Reaching around Makoto, Ritsu runs a hand down Izumi’s check, thumb landing on his lower lip before dipping inside. “Look at you, you think you could cum just from watching me fuck your boyfriend? I bet you would, you really wanna see me use him don’t you. You’re always so, so easy.”

Withdrawing his thumb he wipes it off on Izumi’s cheek, adding to the mess of saliva already decorating his face.

“Be gentle with him, Kuma-kun.” Rasped out, Ritsu can tell Makoto’s cock has done a number on his voice. It’s probably a good thing he doesn’t do much singing these days if he’s swallowing down that on the regular. “Yuu-kun isn’t-”

“I can take what Izumi-san can take.” Makoto blurts out. “I mean, I think I can? Maybe eventually? With the way you’re putting things I want to try it-”

His rambling is cut off as Ritsu turns his head to kiss the words out of his mouth. He really is starting to see the appeal of Makoto, he’s a lot cuter than he’d initially thought. Bonus points for that really nice dick too, his mind adds as he gives one final nip at his bottom lip.

“I’m not gunna treat you like I treat Secchan yet.” He speaks almost directly against his lips. “I don’t wanna have to explain to Maa-kun why you’re broken.”

Pulling away from him entirely he chuckles to himself. The lube is still uncapped from when Makoto had used it before, swiping it up and squeezing some into his hand he eyes up Makoto’s thighs. Time to be a little more selfish, he’s been so giving so far after all.

“Yuu-kun, bend over so your hands are either side of Secchan on the bed, don’t let your cock touch his lips.” Izumi is going to both love and hate this. “Legs together, I want them nice and tight so they feel as good as your ass would around my cock.”

Watching Makoto follow his instructions he can’t help but smirk as his dick ends up within centimetres of Izumi’s lips. He’s going to have to make sure he doesn’t thrust too hard, it would be a reward for Izumi to be able to take him in his mouth again and they can’t have that. From the look on his face, Izumi’s figured out where this is going anyway, there’s something sharp in his eyes, betraying the way his mouth hangs slightly open and willing to take anything inside it.

“Good boy~” Despite the hectic training and work schedule that Trickstar have at the moment, Makoto’s thighs are still soft as he slides a lube covered hand between them, the muscle behind that softness doing a good job of keeping them locked together. “Such delicious thighs, you should let me drink from them some time.”

“Kuma-kun.” In a warning tone, Izumi breaks his silence yet again.

“Ah~ Secchan, I forgot to tell you that you gotta shut up again.” He comments amused. “I’m not really gunna turn Yuu-kun into a meal~”

Instinctively Makoto parts his thighs slightly to allow Ritsu to slide between them, the warmth surrounding his cock as he pushes slowly in feels so good. Pushing either side of his legs, Makoto takes the hint to close back up, drawing a quiet groan from Ritsu as they tighten; they feel far better around his cock than his hand. Slowly pulling back he makes sure to press upwards, hearing Makoto inhale audibly at the stimulation. He’s thankful his legs are so long, making up for their slight height difference so he can properly give Makoto what pleasure this allows. Lightly he drags his hands up Makoto’s thighs, fingers tips barely brushing the skin as he draws a path up to his hips. His contact doesn’t remain light and airy for long, grasping his hips tight, blunt nails digging in as he snaps his hips forwards.

Picking up a rhythm is easy, his body desperate for him to get everything out of Makoto’s thighs that he can. It’s tempting to be selfish and just take his own pleasure but with Izumi on the floor in front of them and Makoto expanding his horizons in bed, he really should behave a little. Sadly he can’t get a good view of him at the moment but he can easily imagine Izumi knelt there, squirming against the vibrator while Makoto’s cock bounces just out of reach in front of his face.

“Does Secchan look into this Yuu-kun?” He asks, breathing making his words stilted as pleasure starts to rise within his body. “Does he look like he’s loving watching you get fucked? Helpless to do anything but watch. Soon you’ll be moaning my name, do you think he’ll like that too?”

A whimper leaves Makoto’s lips before any words can.

“He’s… yeah I think he is.” Makoto’s response comes, half moaned out. Ritsu must be doing a really good job of making sure his cock rubs against all the right spots. “I think he likes watching.”

“Of course he does. Wow who would have thought, all that time you were pining after him and really all you wanted was to watch someone else fucking him. You’re kinda pathetic.” Giving Makoto’s hips an extra hard squeeze he draws a hiss out of him. “Hear how lewd me fucking his thighs sounds? It’s gunna be so much better when it’s his ass, my hips slapping against his as I fill him like he’s been craving. Something you won’t do for him.”

He’s really not surprised by this point when Izumi moans at his words, it’s always so easy to draw responses from him when you know what gets him going. Chuckling, Ritsu’s lips find their way to Makoto’s neck, teeth nibbling and biting at the skin as he fucks his thighs. Heat fills his body as he feels himself starting to near his climax. Letting one of his hands wander it finds its way back to Makoto’s chest, twisting and pulling at a nipple; the reactions he gives are too cute. He can only wonder how overstimulated Makoto’s mind must be right now.

“Are you gunna get addicted to this Yuu-kun? Being fucked and put on display like this?” His lips brush Makoto’s skin, words just loud enough for Izumi to hear them over the lewd sounds of skin against skin and heavy breathing. “The thrill of being watched, won’t be able to cum unless you’ve got an audience. Isn’t that good Secchan? You wanna watch me using him and he wants you to watch.”

Giving one final tug at Makoto’s chest his hand travels down his body, closing around his cock. Heart rate and breathing alike rapid and ragged, Ritsu knows he himself won’t last much longer. The soft warm thighs around him twitch as he begins moving his hand, jerking Makoto off in the vague direction of Izumi’s face.

“Secchan better open wide for his meal~” He hums. “After I worked so hard to make him cum for you too. You should be thankful, he is your boyfriend after all, not mine.”

He’s glad Makoto’s getting more and more responsive. He must be coming close and it’s a relief because Ritsu feels like he could go over the edge at any moment.

“I wanna hear my name Yuu-kun, let Secchan know just how much you love being fucked by me.” His voice wavers and breaks as he speaks.

“Ritsu-kun…” It’s quiet, more moaned than spoken. “Ritsu-kun I, it’s, Ritsu-kun…”

A smile crossed his face at the sound of his own name, groaned and gasped and stuttered, Makoto keeps repeating it. He wishes he could see Izumi’s face right now as his _precious Yuu-kun_ moans another guys name. He wants to ask how it feels to hear that, to see it. Tell Izumi how filthy and messed up he is for getting off on this but as he opens his mouth nothing comes out, he really is close now.

Picking up speed with his hand, his hips falter as waves of pleasure wash over him. The sound that comes from his throat is ugly and raw with no restraints. Pushing past the instinct to let his body collapse, he keeps thrusting between those tight thighs, feeling them get slicker and slicker with each shot of cum. He feels like he’s milking himself dry, he wouldn’t be surprised if some of his release has made its way onto Izumi as well, a preview of what’s about to come.

“Ritsu-ku-”

Breaking off midway through his name, Makoto tenses. Warmth spills over his hand, dripping lewdly down to his wrist as he works him through his orgasm. Coming down from his own he pulls back from Makoto’s thighs, leaning around his body just in time to watch a thick rope of cum splash across Izumi’s lips.

“Secchan, didn’t I say to open wide~?” His voice is rough, exhausted and breathless. “It looks so pretty on your face but what a waste~”

Keeping his hand moving on Makoto’s cock he watches keenly as Izumi’s lips part, tongue sticking out obediently just in time to catch another load. He looks so depraved, cum dripping down his face and off his chin, eyes glazed over and mouth open in wait for anything more Makoto may have for him.

“Good boy, good boy~” Giving a couple more pumps to the dick in his hand, he ensures that he’s gotten everything out of Makoto that he’s going to. “Doesn’t he look nice like this Yuu-kun?”

“He does.” Makoto sounds as in awe as he does spent. Ritsu sorely doubts he’s gotten to see Izumi like this before. “Izumi-san suits it…”

“Heh, hear that Secchan? Yuu-kun agrees.”

Reaching out he drags fingers across Izumi’s cheek, pushing anything he catches to Izumi’s mouth. Before shoving them inside too, letting Izumi clean them as he sucks so needily at them. Eyes drifting further down his body they land on his desperately hard cock. They probably should let him cum after being so well behaved while Ritsu had fucked _his Yuu-kun_.

“Yuu-kun, stand up properly and spread your legs.” Pulling his fingers out of Izumi’s mouth he smiles, Izumi hasn’t finished his clean up duty yet. “Secchan, you’re gunna clean up all the cum on his thighs okay~ With your tongue of course~”

It can’t be a comfortable position as he leans forward to lick a stripe up Makoto’s inner thigh but it doesn’t stop him. Quiet sighs and hitches in his breath tell Ritsu very clearly that he’s loving being ordered around and treated like this. He has no doubts that like this Izumi’s going to end up even more of a mess than he was before, cum getting rubbed into his hair as he ducks down to lick a drip that’s nearing Makoto’s knee.

Humming to himself satisfied he crouches down, now to give Izumi a bit of relief finally. Clicking off the vibrator and pulling it out in one easy motion, he draws a whine from Izumi at the sudden lack of stimulation. It’s something easily fixed though, still slick from the liberal amount of lube Makoto had used and fingers dripping with saliva, it’s easy to slide two inside. It’s zero trouble to find Izumi’s prostate, fingers brushing over the gland as he thrusts inside before pulling back a bit, curling in and getting to work making Izumi fall apart.

The moans he pulls from Izumi are nothing short of obscene. Often muffled again skin as he attempts to finish his clean up of Makoto’s thighs, Ritsu has to wonder if he’s even managing to swallow anything anymore. Taking in Makoto’s expression, Ritsu knows if he could be hard again so soon, he would be. Cheeks flushed and teeth sinking into his lip as he watches Izumi, he’s undoubtedly loving this.

“Is he making sure to clean you up good Yuu-kun?” Ritsu asks, curling his fingers in so that his sentence is followed with a shaky moan from Izumi.

The only response he gets is a nod but that’s acceptable, after all he’s certain today is the most adventurous Makoto’s ever been in the bedroom. A smirk settles on his lips as he thinks about just how far he might be willing to go.

Head falling against a leg, Izumi gives up on his duties as things get too much, tightening around Ritsu’s fingers desperately, he must be so so close. Just a little bit further, just a bit, determinedly he works to push Izumi over the edge. It’s doesn’t take much, Izumi’s orgasm hits him with a sob, body shaking with the intensity of it. He’s cruel, continuing to milk Izumi’s prostate, loving hearing those sobs continue as the pleasure that wracks Izumi’s body doesn’t stop. Will he start to feel over stimulated soon?

“Mmmm, it’s too much isn’t it Secchan? Do you want me to stop~?”

Wrapping an arm around Izumi’s body he’s completely unsurprised to find he came dry as he takes his still hard cock in his hand. Not letting up with his fingers he jerks him off clumsily with his right hand. He knows it won’t take much until Izumi’s spilling over him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Makoto’s hand land in Izumi’s hair, stroking comfortingly as his pleasured sobs turn into tears from how overwhelmed he is. Leaning forwards, Ritsu places a kiss to his shoulder, tender and chaste followed by another, soon peppering Izumi’s back in gentle kisses. It’s such a contrast to how his hands are still mercilessly determined to make him moan.

He’s silent when Ritsu feels his cock twitch in his hand, cum likely making far more of a mess than either Ritsu or Makoto had made as it splatters his chest and thighs. He’d just taken a shower after coming home from work but now he’s going to be sorely in need of another. Withdrawing his hands, he places one last kiss in between Izumi’s shoulders, feeling them shake below him still as his body tries to cope with everything it just felt.

“You did good Secchan, Yuu-kun thinks so too.” Comforting words come as he begins to tackle the knot on the tie around his wrists. “I’m sorry for fucking Yuu-kun.”

“No you’re not.” Izumi’s voice cracks as he speaks but there’s an amused tone there. “You loved it.”

“I did.” He admits easily. “You did too. Didn’t know you were into that, Secchan~”

As he finally gets the knot free, Makoto kneels down, setting his glasses up on the mattress before taking Izumi’s face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Before today Ritsu would never have assumed Makoto might willingly kiss someone with a face covered in multiple people’s cum but as he goes in for a second kiss, he seems completely unperturbed by the state Izumi’s in. Tender kisses and comforting touches are what Izumi needs right now and he’s being very proficient at giving them.

“I’m sorry I’m not so good at the dominating thing.” Makoto laughs out quietly, his forehead pressed against Izumi’s.

“It’s okay Yuu-kun, you don’t need to apologize.” Izumi’s voice is so loving and gentle, a tone very rarely heard when he isn’t talking to or about Makoto. “I can’t force you to be something you’re not.”

Taking one of Izumi’s wrists in his hands he moves his arm to a more comforting position, massaging the previously restrained area, he lets the lovers have their moment.

“Ritsu-kun seems to know you really well though, I kinda like the idea of doing this more often?” Makoto sounds slightly hesitant in suggesting it, as if he’s embarrassed. “I’ve never gotten you like you were today.”

“Kuma-kun’s good at that, he figured you out fast as well. Might be useful to have him around sometimes, it’s one of the few things he does that isn’t annoying.”

Moving to the other wrist he yawns loudly, more as a reminder that he’s there at all rather than from need.

“Would you Ritsu-kun?” He still sounds embarrassed as he presents the question.

“Hmm? Would I what? Play with you guys again?” A teasing tone slips into his voice easily. “Yuu-kun better be ready for me next time, you too Secchan, I won’t hold back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tanabata gave us a ripped Yuu-kun but I like him being a little bit soft on top of that muscle cause why not, he’s a junk food eating nerd who doesn’t have to keep his figure quite as strictly for modelling any more, it’s very plausible.


End file.
